


Breathe [Remember]

by silvertortoise



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Bucky, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flashbacks, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertortoise/pseuds/silvertortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot set 2 years after TWS - Bucky remembers a lot of things, but the most important memories are the ones he has of Steve. He yearns to recapture some of the things he felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe [Remember]

**1937**

_"Y'gotta be quiet, Buck," Steve whispered, a slender palm pressing gently against Bucky's gasping mouth, "Just close your eyes, lemme make you feel good..." The skinny little blond worked his hips a little harder, cock sliding in deep and true right up against that one sweet spot that made Bucky see stars, that made him want to moan Steve's name until the very end of the world._

_Bucky relaxed under the press of that small, careful hand, his body pliant and warm, everything brimming over with pleasure even though his mouth was silent._

_If his breath got a little short near the end, he didn't mind in the slightest._

* * *

 

**2016**

It was almost three in the morning.

For several long moments he simply focused on the warmth - the heat rising in his veins, coiling taut and comforting beneath his skin. His head was resting back on the mattress, hair mussed from where Steve's fingers had been tangled in it a few moments before. Blue eyes stared up blankly at the ceiling now, unseeing, full lips parted as his entire focus turned inward to what he was _feeling_ \- legs spread, just on the edge of beginning to shake save for the strong grip of Steve's hands just behind his knees. A hot mouth pressed against him, sucking soft kisses all along his inner thighs, making him twitch unconsciously, eyes still distant as he quietly drew his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down in anticipation. He wouldn't have long to wait - Steve never made him wait for this, not when Bucky had been the one to initiate things. Not when he'd laid himself down on the bed and practically begged to be licked open.

Steve never could deny him anything, not when Bucky still struggled so hard to voice what he wanted.

That hot mouth moved lower, a soft hum from Steve's throat vibrating against sensitive flesh as a strong tongue flicked out and teased lightly between Bucky's legs. The brunet jolted, every nerve on edge and poised as though to snap. It had been this way ever since... ever since  _then_. No matter how much he wanted it, wanted the Captain to take him apart and make him come undone, he could never fully relax. Each spark of pleasure would make him tense, shake with the intensity of it, but he could never surrender. There was something about that idea, being able to go lax and pliant under his lover's touch... That was something he craved.

But Steve never had minded his tenseness, nor did he mind now; instead, he gave Bucky exactly what he wanted and proceeded to lick over the tight pucker of muscle a couple of times, making it clench and flutter visibly from the light stimulation. Bucky knew that Steve could do one better, and second later he did, pressing the very tip of his tongue inside, causing the muscles to waver and then finally give as he licked deeper. Bucky shuddered, glazed eyes staring upward as his mouth fell open in a soft gasp, high cheekbones stained pink at the sheer intimacy. Between his legs, Steve groaned, no doubt enjoying this nearly as much as Bucky was. The blond thrust his tongue deeper, then pulled back, sucking and licking luxuriously on the slightly-swollen rim. Then he was buried deep again, no doubt opening his mouth as far as it would go as he devoured Bucky whole, tongue flicking and curling deep within.

Bucky wanted to be able to relax.

He trembled as his fingers - metal and flesh - curled tightly into the sheets as a way of grounding himself. Every so often, when Steve thrust deep, the brunet's cock would jump between his legs; it was achingly hard, curled all the way up against his stomach and smearing his skin with wetness whenever he shifted. Muscled legs bent slightly and spread apart even wider, Steve's hands supporting them as Bucky offered as much of himself as he could, considering how tense he felt like this - the lean line of his body a tense coil of muscle. A truly obscene wet sound came from between his legs and Steve moaned again, his voice muffled as his tongue licked in deep, and Bucky's toes curled tight as his calves tensed anxiously.

" _Steve..._ " His voice was closer to a whine than he cared to admit, and perhaps more quiet than it ought to have been, but it got Steve's attention immediately. The blond extracted himself, sitting up and wiping his mouth on the back of one hand before leaning up to kneel in the space between Bucky's still-spread legs.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gentle murmur, using their go-to phrase to indicate that Bucky could always back out at any time, but also that he needed to explicitly voice what he wanted Steve to do next.

"Fuck me," Bucky whispered, blushing and turning his head to the side for a moment. It wasn't the blunt command itself that made his stomach go all weak and fluttery, but rather the instant fire such words brought to Steve's normally calm eyes. The Captain leaned down, one strong hand turning Bucky's face back straight so that their mouths could press together in a searing kiss. Bucky shifted restlessly, cock aching for attention and an emptiness beneath his tailbone that made it impossible to keep still. Steve pulled back an inch from his mouth, shushing him softly, one arm reaching to the side for the lube they'd set aside for such a purpose. Bucky panted towards the ceiling for a few drawn-out seconds before two slick fingers breached him. He whined, canting his hips upward in search of more, his metal arm whirring softly as he gripped at the sheets more tightly. But Steve kept things slow, careful, holding himself up with one hand over Bucky as those clear blue eyes swept over every inch of the ex-assassin's body. It was always like this, Steve willing to give Bucky whatever he wanted, but keeping a close eye on any small reaction which could be negative. Bucky knew that Steve couldn't live with himself if anything they did crossed a line, so he permitted the scrutiny.

But gradually his ability to over-think things was waning, driven away by the clever fingers which twisted and thrust into him. A third finger made the stretch more apparent, and he moaned, eyes finally falling shut against the onslaught of sensation skittering up his spine, throbbing in his cock. A carefully-aimed thrust and a curl of fingertips and Bucky choked on a gasp, pleasure welling hot and demanding in his gut as Steve managed to graze the small swell of his prostate. "Now, now now _now,_ " Bucky panted, eyes opening again and hands reaching out to grasp those impossibly-wide shoulders, "C'mon... C'mon, Steve, gonna wither away and d-die here before you f-fuck me..."

Steve snorted, but his expression was entirely fond as he gently slid his fingers free, wiping them quickly on the sheets before shifting forward. Bucky instinctively wrapped his legs around the small of Steve's back, gasping for breath as everything tightened down to a tiny point of pleasure and then exploded outwards as the Captain's thick cock pushed into his body. Bucky whined, legs tightening along with the already-tense arch of his spine, fingers clutching on his lover's shoulders and scrabbling over his chest for support. The metal arm whirred.

* * *

 

**1937**

_He'll always remember this._

_He can't take Steve no matter how much they want to - the blond is far too fragile for that, not just the way his bones jut out, but also how his spine can't possibly take the pressure of being fucked. His lungs are too weak, flimsy things that like to give out when they are needed most._

_So Bucky coaxes, moans, practically begs Steve to have him - fills the blond's ears with how **good** he feels, and how he fits inside so **perfectly** , and how Bucky never ever wants it to stop. There is something so beautiful about seeing that wiry little body behind him, or over him, those bony hips working frantically to bring Bucky off, and  **god**... he always gets Bucky off so hard. Because it wasn't just about the sex, not anymore - maybe it never has been. Steve has and always will be the one person for whom Bucky will give everything, again and again and again and..._ **  
**

_Some things never change._

* * *

 

**2016**

"W-what... what do you want?" Steve panted, repeating their safe phrase, his skin a warm sheen where it pressed against Bucky's stomach and thighs. The blond looked absolutely wrecked, and even those enviable super soldier muscles were taxed by the intensity of his thrusts, how they battered into Bucky like waves against rock.

Bucky still held himself taut, taking each thrust and absorbing the impact, gasping and moaning with each exhale as pleasure spiked up along his spine and coiled snug in his belly. He wanted what they'd had before, wanted it so badly that his chest ached with it. "Keep me quiet," he gasped, tilting his head back, offering his throat, his mouth, whatever Steve wanted, "Shut me up, like when we were k-kids and the neighbors might h-hear..." He waited, then, skating through that awful feeling that Steve might not want to do that, might not touch him in that way, not anymore. But it didn't mean anything, it  _didn't_ \- he only wanted to be reminded of what it could feel like, how it...

Steve's big hand pressed gently over his mouth.

The brunet started, eyes wide, as he stared up over the broad span of Steve's palm, meeting those blue eyes so full of fire. " _I've got you,_ " Steve whispered, holding Bucky's gaze as he started up his rhythm again, those movements just as determined as they had always been, only much more powerful and difficult to withstand. Bucky whined, bringing a hand up to lovingly cup the hand that covered his mouth, pressing it down a bit harder. He rocked his hips in tandem with Steve's, eyes gradually drifting closed as he managed to push one of the Captain's long fingers into his mouth, as he closed his lips around it and sucked for a moment. " _Jesus_... Bucky..." Steve's voice was like a balm, the appreciative moan settling in Bucky's muscles and causing them to relax, his legs still draped over Steve's wide shoulders, his spine relaxing onto the bed. He tongued and sucked slowly on that slender finger for a moment longer, everything closing down and becoming just the sensation of Steve's hips snapping into him, of his body being filled and filled again, receding and cresting and...

_Yes, like that_ , he thought, taking Steve's finger from his mouth and focusing only on pressing that big palm over his nose and mouth. His lungs burned, but he let them, opening his eyes again just in time to meet Steve's. He kept his lungs still.

"Doin' so good, Buck," Steve grunted, his rhythm stuttering slightly, "Keepin' quiet, doing so well..." He'd played into Bucky's memory so perfectly, the blunt thrust of his body rocking into the brunet's sensitivity, making Bucky sob mutely behind the press of the Captain's hand.

A moment later Bucky's vision whited out at the corners as he came hard, streaking himself with seed all the way up to his collarbone.

He floated for a long time.

* * *

 

When he came back to himself, he found that he'd been rolled onto his side, all traces of come and sweat wiped tenderly from his skin. Steve was pressed up against his back, warm and solid, a puff of breath stirring the short hairs on Bucky's nape before the Captain placed a soft kiss there.

"You remembered," Steve murmured, and Bucky could hear the gratitude in his voice.

_Yes. I did._


End file.
